In order to obtain time-resolved resonance Raman spectra and fluorescence spectra of biological molecules, we found it necessary to replace the current SIT detector with a more sensitive detector such as PAR model 1420 intensified silicon photodiode array detector which is capable of high speed gating - 5 nsec with high on/off ratio (10 to the 6th powr:1). This detector should enable us to reject fluorescence with left-time 5 nsec or longer. We plan to use this new multichannel system to investigate oxy-coboglobin and spinach nitrate reductase.